


草本的女孩子

by then0525



Category: shirainishi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then0525/pseuds/then0525





	草本的女孩子

白石洗完澡之后，回到卧室，西野正坐在床上读漫画，窗帘都已经拉好了。白石抬腿小心迈过地上西野的拖鞋，这才在床上坐下，西野便将手里的漫画书倒扣在一旁，伸手拿了吹风机替白石吹头发。  
白石闭着双眼，西野的手指在她的发间穿过，暖意聚成一团，从头发的缝隙里钻进来，这是一天内难得的时刻，白石觉得好像是换了副全新的身体一般，变得舒爽起来了。  
吹干白石长发的那段时间里，两个人都没有讲话，西野关上了吹风机，小心地用手指摩挲着白石的头发，确认全部都被吹干了以后才将吹风机的线收拢起来，白石便站起身来，接过吹风机，收进了抽屉里去。随后将笔记本搬到了床上，舒服地整个人都趴到床上去，开始查看邮箱。  
西野没有继续读漫画，而是用手指绞着白石的长发，问着今天工作累不累。  
白石的眼神从屏幕上挪开，落在西野的脸上，后者的面容最近越发苍白了，白石伸出手去，捉住了西野揉弄自己发丝的手，收紧手心里去，对着西野露出了一个笑容来：“不累的。”  
如果她不说些话来转移注意力，心思便会被西野又苍白了一分的脸夺走，然后变得难过起来。

“今天有吗？那些蒲公英碎片?”白石没放开西野的手，将眼神转回刚刚打开的网页上去。  
她突然放开了西野的手，从床上坐起身来。  
之前不抱希望地向身在山里的远房亲戚松村发过求助的邮件，叙述了西野的病情，原本是不抱什么希望的，虽然听父母说过松村那边的神庙很灵，也有很厉害的巫女，但总归是在城市里生活惯了，白石不大相信所谓的神明大人会切切实实地连每一个子民的生活都插手管理。  
又总归还是抱着一线希望，给松村发了邮件过去。  
西野是从高中三年级的时候开始生病的，会突然就变得虚弱起来，然后周围会出现蒲公英的花瓣，小小的、蓬状的，随着风一点一点地飘散掉。医生也检查不出任何不对，没有什么可怕的肿瘤，咳嗽的时候吐出来的也只是蒲公英花瓣，不会有血迹，但那抹白色现在却比红色更让白石触目惊心，它们一点一点地偷走了西野体内的光。  
西野一开始也没有跟白石讲，她只是逐渐地缺席了大部分的体育课，最后变得连平日都很少活动，缄默地坐在靠窗的座位上，一言不发。  
白石一开始没有注意到西野的异况，她跟西野关系虽好，但大部分时候都是她说，西野听，沉默地笑着。无忧无虑的高中生涯，有那么多的时间可供浪费，白石认为，在二十岁之前，她们只会越来越年轻，而不会越来越老。  
所以西野的话，认真地对待她，总有一天，西野也会变得开朗起来的吧。白石很有信心地这样想着。  
但那怪异的疾病瓦解了一切。若不是白石那日在走廊上不小心于奔跑中撞倒了西野，慌忙俯身去搀扶的时候，发觉西野一直低着头，周边逐渐地现出了白色的绒状的东西，然后飘散得乱七八糟，白石才不会发觉有什么异状。  
倒是伏在地上的西野过了这么一会儿，终于恢复了气力的样子，不动声色地向着一侧挪了一点，遮挡住了那些白色的东西，然后扬起一张苍白的脸来，笑着对白石说没关系。  
但明显不是没关系的样子，白石注意到，那天中午，西野的便当没有动一口，晚上回去的时候西野伯父破天荒地开了车来接她了，第二天西野请了假。白石追到班主任办公室问起西野请假的缘由时，被告知是因病请假。再问生了什么病？班主任看了一眼白石，回答说大致是肺炎之类的吧。  
才不是，肺炎。白石攥紧了身上制服的衣襟，这么想着。  
她昨天有专门跑回走廊上去，将地上那些白色的东西捡回来，拿回家请教母亲的时候，知道了是蒲公英的种子。“现在的孩子真的是，整天都在关注些什么呀，连蒲公英都不认识了。”当时还被母亲这么吐槽了。  
白石再静下心去看手里的白色，绒毛已经被她手心里透出的汗水浸透了，纠结成小小的一团，细长的茎，底部缀着深色的梗，确实跟平日看到的蒲公英种子并无二致。  
只是，白石一开始会认不出来它来，无非是因为，它是突然就出现在西野周身的，毫无道理地，学校里也都没有种植这样的植物，学校的绿化带里，种植着的是更为鲜艳多彩的观赏花。  
打那以后，白石才开始注意到西野的不对，上课的时候突然掩了口去咳嗽，从口边拿开手掌的时候，西野的手心里必定是握着一蓬蒲公英种子的，缺席了所有的体育课，连文化课也开始打起盹来，成绩原本属于中上等，现下也逐渐下滑了。  
但西野仍旧一言不发。  
白石也变得沉默起来了，平日里肆无忌惮的笑声悄悄地被收了起来，也减少了与高山她们出去玩闹的次数，坐在座位上专心地翻看着书本。  
“我说啊，七濑。”是在某天放学之后，西野在最后一堂课时突然觉得困乏，于是伏在课桌上睡过去，那是种如同溺水的睡眠，一直睡到了放学以后，大家都走掉了，白石留下，白石这么对西野说：“跟我在一起吧。不管你有什么状况。”  
西野猛地睁大了双眼，似乎是有些闪躲的模样，慌忙地将桌上的文具都收拢起来，一股脑地往笔盒里塞，太过惊慌了，那些花花绿绿的笔交叉地叠在一起，笔盒因此合不起来。  
白石一脸凝重地望着手忙脚乱的西野，随即站起身来，去整理西野的笔盒，三两下理顺了所有，笔杆挨着笔杆，熨帖地躺在笔盒里，白石手掌使了力，将西野的笔盒摁上了。  
然后她又说了一遍。  
“七濑啊，跟我在一起吧。”

高人气万人迷白石麻衣，在高三的上学期，第一次经历了告白被拒。

白石的手指在触控板上移动着，点开了松村的回复邮件。  
读完之后，她深呼吸，将笔记本“啪”地合上，顺手挪到了床头柜上。一系列的动作之后，还是没能抑制内心的喜悦，忍不住嘴角露出了笑意，转过脸去，看着西野：“我刚刚问你今天有没有蒲公英碎片的时候，你答了什么来着？”  
白石那张憋笑的脸太过可爱，西野忍不住也跟着笑了起来：“我刚刚还没来得及回答，你就突然坐起来，像是中了五百万一样地盯着电脑看。”  
“是么。”白石这下干脆不再忍耐，脸上绽开了大大的笑容来：“松村，就是妈妈说的那个山里的亲戚，有神庙和巫女的那个，回复了邮件，说刚刚问过了她们那边出名的巫女，说是七濑的病说不定有救。”  
西野笑着摇了摇头，许是不信。她得这病四年了，跟白石在一起三年，期间辗转各地求医问药，连那些很神的巫术师都造访过了，但蒲公英还是日复一日地出现在她们的生活里，大抵是已经不抱治愈的希望了。  
但看着白石一脸兴奋的样子，西野便也不忍心打击她，只好露出笑脸来，应和着说“这么好吗？”白石就很激动地点点头：“我明天上午就去辞职。”  
西野吓了一跳：“这样会不会太过突然了？还是过段时间再说吧，先打个招呼，也好让你领导有个心理准备。”  
白石却不愿意等，笑眯眯地摇了摇头：“工作么，以后再说，只要七濑的病能治好，工作要多少有多少，明天我就去辞职，然后带七濑去松村那边。”  
西野便也不再言语，点了点头表示同意。看看时间也已经不早了，白石起身热了牛奶，端进来的时候顺手关掉了卧室的顶灯，温柔的床头灯光一下子将两人笼罩了。白石跟西野长吻了之后，又突然起了身，笑着说刚刚用了电脑还没洗手，七濑先喝牛奶吧。西野便笑笑表示同意，从床上坐起身来，理一理睡衣上的褶皱，随即喝下了牛奶。  
虽然第二天要去递辞呈，理论上说算是可以放松的夜晚，但白石顾念西野身体羸弱，便见好就收了，将西野收进怀抱里，道了晚安。  
西野似乎已经没有气力了，只是微微点了点头，没有回话。

西野跟白石在一起三年了，期间她们两个高中毕了业，分别找到了合适的工作：白石专心做上班族，西野因为身体的缘故，只好做自由插画师，偶尔接一些杂志的工作，也还算是美满。前两年日本同性婚姻合法化了，涩谷率先通行，白石也稍微提过一次，西野摇了摇头，白石便没有再说过这件事，也还是美满地在一起了，直到现在。  
向世界上所有能够好好地在一起的恋人一样，白石和西野在一起，绝不是由愧疚和拖累感维系起来的。  
愧疚和拖累感什么的，是她们在一起之前的事。  
还在念高中的时候，白石突然地便向西野表白了，西野从来没见过这样的阵势，自然是慌慌张张地拒绝了。白石便没有再说什么，之后的一段时间，直到高中毕业，她找到工作，她都没有再跟西野表露过心意。慢慢地通过了实习期，拿到了第一个月的工资，供得起小公寓的房租了，她跟父母袒露了心迹，“不知道还有多少时间，但我想要照顾我喜欢的人，我想要跟七濑在一起。”或许是被白石周详的考虑打动了，白石获得了父母的支持，在那之后，她又一次地、认认真真地，向西野告白了。  
“七濑，如果不是因为你不喜欢我，而是因为愧疚或者拖累这样无聊的东西的话，你最好答应我喔，因为这样的话，我不会讲第三次了。”  
再之后又很迅速地搞定了西野的父母和兄长：“我有固定的工作，而且晋升前景很好。除此之外，我烧饭很好吃，会很认真地照顾七濑，以不输于你们的气势。”  
那之后，直到现在的三年间，白石都原原本本地做到了她之前承诺好的事情。再加上双方的父母互相了解之后，对于两个孩子都极为满意，所谓的世俗阻力，就彻底地不存在了。

白石的辞呈递得得心应手，好好地跟同事们道了别，然后很快地打包了行李。  
“想买双新鞋子啊，”白石将装满了的行李箱关上，然后坐在地毯上，抬头望着正在画画的西野：“到了松村那边会不会连商店都没有？买瓶可乐要骑自行车走上一两个小时这种的？”这么说着说着，似乎是被自己说动了，白石猛地站起身来：“七濑，我们还是去采购一下吧。”  
白石一向是这么行动派，说一不二。西野因此而笑了起来，随即放下了手里的数位板：“那就去吧。”  
很久没有一起逛街了，白石进来一直在忙项目，西野身体弱，能宅在家里就不会出门，因此这一次两人尽情逛了个够。  
白石一直很昂扬的样子，如同所有刚刚将希望充值到顶点的人一样地昂扬。  
“这双鞋子好看吗？”白石从展示台上拿下一双鞋来，问着西野。  
“嗯……”西野偏着头，似乎是在极为认真地思考着：“配色不大喜欢。”  
“哪有，我觉得很好看啊。”白石微微扬起脸来，露出一个笃定的表情来：“就是它啦。”  
西野就笑：“明明你一开始就准备买这双，又要来问我，问了之后又只是不听。”  
白石也跟着笑起来，摇头晃脑的样子，西野便伸手挽住了白石的手臂。

两人采购结束已经过了中午，白石和西野在餐厅吃了饭，回到家去，将盆栽都拜托给邻居，然后向双方的父母报备了要去松村所在的地方寻医，便这么出了门。  
抵达是在晚间，山里似乎总是天黑的早些，白石和西野下了计程车，远远地看见松村打着一个手电等候在那里，于是便挥挥手，算是接应上了。  
安置好的住处是隔间，白石看到纸门之后咋了舌，想是隔音效果好不到哪里去。结果细微的表情变化也没能逃过西野的眼神，西野觉得脸上一烫，随即伸出手去，拧住白石的手臂，稍稍旋转了一点点，白石就开始一叠声地喊着疼，表情太过好笑的缘故，西野忍不住破了功，手上的劲道就泄了。  
灯也不是吊顶的那种，而是一个灯泡外加一个灯罩，低低地垂下来，连同灯绳，都是一人的高度，白石没有见过这样的，忍不住称奇，西野出于画手的职业本能，忍不住也四下观察了起来。这样折腾了一会儿，白石才伸手揽住了西野，说着睡吧。互相道了晚安。  
原本以为山里湿润，又是夏季，会有很多蚊虫，但意外地，只是在门外燃了蚊香，听说是有蜘蛛和爬虫类帮忙消灭蚊子，一夜居然睡得沉静，直到天亮，务农的人们起得早，松村烧好了早餐才来叫二人起床，西野浅眠，听见松村在门外叫吃饭，便应了一声。随后才意识到要叫白石起床，小腿伸动了一下，才发觉是跟白石的小腿缠在一起了，白石的手臂紧紧圈着自己，于是西野一手试着去扒白石的手臂，一手抬起朝后伸去，摸索着找到了白石的鼻子，于是捏紧了鼻翼，这才叫醒了白石。  
叫醒了也还是摸不清状况，一脸朦胧地凑上来在西野头顶落了一吻，才松了手。坐起身来，又花了好一会儿，才总算是想起了自己身在何处。  
西野被白石迷茫的神情逗笑，一面站起身来，一面伸手要拉白石站起身来。白石自然不愿意借西野的力，怕她又吐出那些惹人厌的蒲公英来，于是只是握紧了西野的手，自己使了力，站起身来。  
换掉了睡衣去洗漱，两人被地下水冰到，打了个颤，这下算是彻底清醒过来。一切都新奇又自然，吃早餐的时候也是好奇地看了好一会儿，才下了口。  
松村上午要去当地的护林协会上班，嘱咐了两人自便，下午再去神庙找巫女，便离开了。西野和白石自然是觉得有趣，于是一同出门去转悠，互相比赛着记下哪个路口转向哪里，以为就此便不会迷路，结果转了几转还是弄丢了方向，只好拜托不知是哪家的小孩子带路回松村家。

下午便是随着松村启程去神社，因为山路崎岖的缘故，只能步行。白石有一搭没一搭地与松村闲聊着，风土人情之类的，西野不讲话，但眼神闪烁着，想是对这样的话题很感兴趣。  
西野第一次认真地向白石提起自己这奇怪的病症时，用的语句是“会出现蒲公英，这样的病是不是很像童话？”她极为认真地确认了童话与神话之间的区别，白石却都不愿意听，只是一心想要寻到合适的方法，替西野治好病，这次来到松村所在的地方也仍是如此，连一日都不愿浪费，得了空便马上催促着松村带路，好去拜访据说很神奇的巫女。  
西野看着白石，她穿了简单的深色T恤，显得一张脸越发白皙。山里的夏季，空气里似乎永远氤氲着一层水汽，白石脸侧的发丝似乎是有些湿润。西野看着这样的白石，就想要劝她不要急，她的麻衣样太急切了，她知不知道有些时候希望越大、失望也会越大呢？西野这么出神地想了一会儿，听到白石叫自己的名字时，这才回过神来。眼前的白石脸上已经有了些不快，问着是不是太累了，“累的话——”白石蹲下身来，示意西野伏在自己背上，西野就笑着摇头，说着没那么累。  
她们一开始交往时，白石对待她，就像是对待刚刚几岁的小孩子一样，走两步怕她累了，皱皱眉怕她是不舒服了，怕她饿了，怕她困了，明明是超级直爽的一个人，也开始别别扭扭地怀揣小心思了，但即使是有了那些小心思，也还是太过直爽，西野每每都被白石那样小心翼翼的神色逗笑，然后不厌其烦地再一次解释着自己并没有那么脆弱。  
她们都才刚刚二十岁出头，却已经到了拥有很多共同回忆的时候了。  
西野这么想着，再次对着坚持蹲在地上的白石摇了摇头。白石这才站起身来，一面又要说着“累的话一定要说，不要太勉强啊。”

一行三人走了大半天才到达神社，结果那位据说很是灵验的巫女才刚刚二十岁出头，比西野年龄还小些，白石心里已然不放心了，待到那巫女对着西野的脸端详了一会儿，开口说出“大概是无法治愈的病症吧”时，白石一张脸早已沉下来，不愿听到西野被宣布这样的结论，于是一面伸手握紧了西野的，一面扭头就要走。西野倒是已经习惯了这样的话语，于是一面手上稍稍用力示意白石等等，一面脸上笑着，向那巫女鞠躬道谢。  
待到直起腰来，白石早已不耐，又要催促着西野快些走。那一直端详着西野面色的巫女脸上却突然变了神色，近前了一两步细细看着西野，张了张口，欲言又止的样子，最后也只是说了一句“怪了、怪了……”  
西野与松村对视了，彼此都觉得有状况，忍不住开口询问，那巫女却只是神色怔忡，说着她自己也还不确定，希望西野等人过些时日再来，期间她要去请教已经退休了的前辈。  
西野便点了头，合掌向那巫女道了谢，这才随着白石回去。路上白石脸上仍然是不悦的，任西野怎样说话开解都只是不听。西野无奈，只好将这件事按下不提，转而说起沿路各种各样的景色来，故意将话说的轻巧，过了一会儿白石才忍不住，脸上露出了一些笑意来，算是破了功。西野和松村看到白石笑了，忍不住也随着笑了起来。  
但总归还是心里不爽，白石沿路忍不住又抱怨起那巫女来：“说什么你的病有救啊，结果见了面不还是说着‘无法治愈’之类的。”西野就笑，问起白石：“麻衣样还记不记得，之前我跟你提过，说这病看起来像是童话故事一样。”白石就先是点点头，随即又摇摇头：“哪里像什么童话故事，没有见过这样的童话故事。”西野看到白石的脸色，知道她终究是不爽刚刚听到的话语，只能笑笑，挑些还算是顺耳的来说：“但还算是有点进展么，不是说了过些日子再来？”白石虽然满腹抱怨，总归是还觉得刚刚那巫女的神色和话语，似乎是真的还有些希望的样子，这才算是不再抱怨了。  
于是就在山里盘桓下来了，西野每日无趣，便开始捧着画板到处写生，邻近的小孩子们对西野的画感到惊奇，往往是凑上前来，一言不发地端详着西野动笔，这样枯坐上半日，下午白石就开始催促着西野，要去走走，于是携了手去近处转悠，已经能够拐好多弯也不迷路了。山里的空气也好，入眼全是绿色，西野或许是得了滋养，脸色竟然变得好了些，白石看着心里也觉出一丝欣慰。  
再去拜访那巫女是在一个礼拜之后，白石饶是恼怒那巫女说西野的病症无法治愈，这次也还是忐忑起来。已经认得了路，这次便不再劳烦松村，两人吃了早餐之后便朝着神社方向走去，权当是饭后散步了。  
前几天入夜时分下了大雨，西野便没能睡安稳，全身发烫、头晕目眩的，早晨起来之后被褥周边就出现了白色的蒲公英绒毛，白石心里急切，便要当时去神社，被西野劝了下来，连着阴雨了几日，今天总算放晴，这才向着神社去了。  
抵达神社时太阳刚刚爬升，除了白石西野二人，没有旁人，那巫女就将白石和西野迎进来，让了座，这才开口讲起原由。  
“我前几天抽空去拜访了前辈，讲起西野桑的病症，前辈的推测与我一样，”那巫女的语气平稳：“西野桑的病症，似乎是跟这世间的某一株蒲公英性命相连了吧。”  
“这是什么意思？”白石皱起了眉头。  
“就是说，西野桑的性命，与这世间的某一株蒲公英连接在一处了，那株蒲公英活着的话，西野桑就活着，那蒲公英要是死了的话——”  
“是哪一株？”白石似乎是不愿相信，没等那巫女将话讲完，便已经追问了起来。  
“麻衣样——”西野将手搭在白石肩头，试图平复白石的情绪。  
“是哪一株，大概谁都不清楚吧。”那巫女继续说下去。  
“这算什么，”白石气愤到了极点，反而笑了出来：“为什么一个人的性命，会跟一株脆弱的植物联系在一起？再说了，”白石像是捉住了什么弱点一般，脸上的表情突然昂扬了起来：“七濑得这个病也有四年多了，如果是真的性命相连，蒲公英这种一年枯荣一次的植物，岂不是早就死去了，但我的七濑可是一直活到了现在啊——”  
“前几天大范围的降雨，西野桑有没有受到什么影响？”那巫女继续问着西野。  
“我是说，你能不能先回答一下我这个问题？为什么七濑得病了好几年，还能活着？”白石持续地追问着。  
“有，前几天大范围的降雨，有出现蒲公英的绒毛。”西野这么回应着。  
白石在这个时候突然安静下来了，她开始逐渐地掌握了对话的关键，以及那之后隐隐约约的真相——  
“没错，大范围的降雨，与西野桑性命相连的蒲公英大概是被打落了些花瓣，于是西野桑才会出现那样的反应。”  
“也就是说，西野桑与那株蒲公英的命运相连，不仅仅局限于起先的那一株，而是那一株所有的衍生，都被算在其中了。一颗蒲公英一季能开出几朵花，每朵花上有数百颗种子，只要这些种子中的一颗能够存活下去，西野桑就能存活下去，如果这些花同时受到了大范围的冲击，这冲击也会在西野桑的身体上体现出来。”

“这算什么——”白石在回去的路上也还是忍不住抱怨：“为什么人的性命会跟毫不相关的植物联系在一起？为什么又偏偏是七濑？”  
过了午间，应该正是阳光直射的时候，天色却黯淡了下来，过了一会儿居然飘起了稀稀疏疏的雨滴来，白石一面抱怨着，一面拿了雨伞出来，一手撑开，一手揽紧了西野的肩头：“世界上这么多蒲公英，我到哪里去找七濑的那一棵？不，现在说不定已经不只是一棵了——”说着说着语气里带了些哽咽，白石静了下来，想是在调整情绪，不让眼泪落下来。  
“但这样也挺好的不是么，”西野小声地安慰着白石：“起码知道了这个病症的缘由，还真的是有些像童话故事呢。”  
白石不再搭话，只是沉默地往回走去。  
一路上都没有再讲话，进了屋檐下，西野褪去了鞋子，进了房间，白石站在屋檐下，望了一眼雾色中的远山，这才转身向里走去，走出几步才反应过来已经进了房间，自己手里的雨伞还没收起，于是又匆忙收了伞，折叠的时候看见伞布上沾着些花瓣，想是刚刚路过的那些树木开的花，被雨水打湿了之后飘落下来，这才沾到了雨伞上。  
这么想着，白石总算是忍不住，喉间哽了几下，又怕西野听见，最终还是小声地哭了出来。  
一点都不像童话，不是么。  
她有点想要退回旧时了，退回到高三之前的那一年，辍学，然后去消灭掉世界上所有的蒲公英。如果消灭了所有，那么与西野现时性命相连的那棵便也会被摧毁，它将不会诞生，西野将会健康地一直生活下来。  
白石想要回到过去，这有点危险，这说明她对现在有些不满。  
晚间时分雨越下越大，白石向松村表达了天色见好就回去的意愿，之后便是照顾西野，西野在雨间变得更为脆弱，连画笔都握不住，就算抖抖索索握了起来，也还是会掉下去。  
白石不是没有动过心思——如果这里降雨了，西野便受到影响，那会不会说明那棵蒲公英就生长在此处？她拿出了手机，山里的信号时有时无，白石艰难地连上网络，搜索了天气预报之后又变得颓唐起来——近期全世界的很多地方都下了雨。但她仍旧不服输，心想把不生长蒲公英的地方排除掉的话会如何。西野这个时候就凑上来，一张脸泛白，却仍然是对白石笑着，握住了白石的手。白石便说不出话来，只好对着西野，强挤出笑容来。  
但执念生了根，她想要找寻到与西野性命相连的蒲公英，这样才能好好地保证西野继续存在下去。  
西野却好像是放下了些心来，不再提起与病症有关的事情，天色转好以后甚至开始主动打包起行李来，一面笑着同白石闲聊：“你那双鞋子，看久了，居然觉得配色也还不错。”白石在那个时候不回应，她心里装满了蒲公英，想要摧毁它们，又想要保护好它们，所有的。  
西野便叹口气，捡起画板来，速写白石紧皱起来的双眉。

回到城里时，半个多月过去了，天气很好，西野甚至动了想要去野餐的心思——但白石不想去。在日间，白石也只是躺在床上，或者歪在沙发上，翻看着西野的漫画书，说是在读，却半天都没有翻过一页。她在与世界置气，她觉得她面对的事情太过不公了，她甚至想要揪住命运的领口质问，为什么是西野。  
为什么会有这样的事情存在，她毫无疑问地爱着西野，但她觉得这样的爱情即使是存在，也不是命运的安排。命运只会躲在暗处，然后给她一个猝不及防的肘击。

是在一个阴天，白石带着西野去坐船，远处的山连绵不绝，入眼都是深重的绿色，虽然没有雨，但白石还是撑着伞，西野在这个时候突然从船的另一侧站起身来，冲进白石的怀抱，白石来不及反应，只是松开了手里的伞，然后抱紧了西野。这是她想象中的拥抱，西野的速度极快，以至于她们两个人几乎能够合为一体。  
然后西野便散开了，变成了白色的蒲公英种子，突然地就散开了，白石的怀抱里剩下的，只有大量的白色绒毛，脚下的船因为失去了一个人的重量而摇晃了几下，白石的心变成了沉重的石块，坠得她难过，眼泪就落下来了。  
然后白石就醒过来了，伸手擦了擦眼角，果然是湿润的。转过脸去，床头灯的光照在西野脸上，才发现西野原来也醒着，说不定是自己刚刚的那个梦吵醒了她。  
西野侧躺着，一手垫在脸庞下，一手伸过来，拭去了白石眼角的泪水，然后那只手就被白石握住了，白石闭上双眼，不管不顾地握紧了西野的手，心脏跳动的极快，直到现在都还没能慢下来。  
“麻衣样做噩梦了么？”西野的声音小小的，带着关切：“不如明天我们去踏青？”  
白石点了点头，眼泪仍然在流，手紧紧握着西野的手，一种失而复得般的心情。  
好，你说什么都好。那就去踏青。

踏青的地点是西野选择的，算是幽静的地方，眼里都是绿色，白石望了一眼，远处的坡道上点缀着各种各样的花草，西野驻足，太阳刚刚升起，发出柔和的光芒来，西野便闭上了双眼，深深地呼吸，随后张开了双眼，笑着对白石说：“我们去前面的坡下野餐吧。”  
满眼都是绿色，白石的心情也变得好起来，便应了西野。  
走到那坡下时，才发觉原来坡道上的花草里掺杂着蒲公英，因为还开着黄花，白石看惯了的是白色的，所以刚刚没能发觉。于是一张脸登时就沉下来了，西野看到白石的神情，忍不住也笑出来，问着白石：“是不是觉得还是白色的好看些？”  
白石原本有些沉郁，听到西野这么说，忍不住又笑起来，西野已经席地坐下了。  
“我说啊，”西野从袋子里拿出做好的饭团来，递给白石一个，自己再拿出一个来：“能认识麻衣样真是太好了。”  
白石望着西野的脸，西野在年前刚刚剪了头发，现在看过去，几年之间变化最大的，居然还是头发。昨夜的梦境流回心中，白石在一瞬之间有种彻头彻尾的通透感。是珍惜吧，珍惜现有的比较好些。  
“蒲公英，一棵就有那么多的种子，被风吹散之后又生根发芽，照这样下去，几年之间说不定已经生长出成百上千棵了，娜娜我啊，”西野脸上露出笑容来，伸出手去，点住了白石的鼻尖：“说不定会比麻衣样存在得更久些哦。”  
随即放下了手：“不过也不需要，我不想比麻衣样活得久，那样的话，绝对是会寂寞吧。”  
她的手没来得及收回——白石握住了她的手，收进掌心里去了。  
西野睁大了眼睛，笑了起来。  
“那么，就继续跟我在一起，共同努力吧。”  
白石像是下定了什么决心一般地，这样说道。  
不同于四年前被告白时惊慌的逃避，几年间听过白石无数次地表白，每一次的承诺她都有好好地实现了，所以这次西野笑着点了点头。


End file.
